Flora's Cooking
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: It's only been a few days since Professor Hershel Layton has adopted Alfendi, and today, he has his first taste of Flora's cooking. How will he respond? ONESHOT!


**A/N:** Okay, this was requested by WolfieRed23, based off of a line from my other story, "Professor Layton and the Venrin Band." This is right after the professor adopted Alfendi. He's four (though much smarter and more mature then a four year old), Flora's 14, and Professor Layton is 37 (if Layton was 27 when he became a Professor, and that happened ten years before Unwound Future... catch my drift?)

This story takes place a few months after Unwound Future, by the way.

…

"Well, my boy, today was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Professor Layton asked the four-year-old next to him as he turned the Laytonmobile onto yet another street.

"Mhm. Dean Delmona didn't know what to make of me, huh?" Alfendi agreed, resting back against the seat and looking through funny pages the professor gave him from his newspaper. Professor Layton looked over at his son, once again finding it hard to believe the boy was just four years old. He truly had the intellect of a much older child.

"That's true," he said. "Especially when you pointed out his hair piece was crooked." Layton sighed. "A true gentleman would never have done that, my boy," he said.

"I know, I know. You told me as soon as it happened," Alfendi replied, squinting his amber eyes behind the paper in annoyance. Although Layton couldn't see the look, he knew it was there. "I'm sorry."

The professor hummed through his nose at this, carefully pulling the Laytonmobile into the parking space in front of his flat. When he adopted Alfendi, he knew raising the boy into a respectable, true gentleman would be difficult, given the boy's past. True, Luke would get riled up, and sometimes, Flora would disobey him, but neither were quite as rude or raw as Alfendi Layton.

"Well, here we are. Come, it's just about dinner time," he said. Alfendi nodded, closing and rolling up the newspaper as he hopped out of the car, shoving it into his pocket. The professor has noticed that Alfendi tended to 'collect' newspapers in such a way, and was careful to make sure he got to read it before Alfendi got a hold of it.

Especially since he had a tendency to remove any stories pertaining to a murder or violent crime.

The two made their way into the professor's flat, where they found Flora just setting the table. She looked up and smiled.

"Welcome home, Professor! Al! I made dinner!" she said, motioning to the table. The professor sighed softly, though neither kid noticed. Alfendi, on the other hand, was eyeing the unidentifiable object that Flora claimed was dinner with a skeptical eye.

"What is it?" he asked. Realizing this was the boy's first Flora-cooked-meal, the professor put a hand on his shoulder, crouching slightly until he was eye level with him.

"Remember, Alfendi, a true gentleman is always courteous to a lady and never makes her cry," he said, before standing and walking over to the table, smiling at his charge.

"It looks wonderful, my dear," he said to Flora, who beamed at him. Alfendi quirked an eyebrow, but came over anyway, pulling himself into his seat while Flora dished out the food. He watched as the professor took a cautious bite, hiding his shudder at the horrible taste, and looked down at his own plate.

"I'm not hungry," he announced suddenly. Flora pouted at him.

"But Al… I made this specially for you!" she said. Alfendi looked between her, the plate, and his father, who nodded slightly, prompting the boy to scowl, snatch up his fork and skewer the food, shoving it into his mouth.

"Well?" Flora asked hopefully.

Alfendi spit it out, disgust flaring on his features. "It's gross!"

"Alfendi!" the professor said warningly.

"What…?" Flora asked, her eyes wide. Alfendi looked up at her. "It's gross! You could poison a nightshade plant with that toxic waste!" he snapped. Her wide eyes brimming with tears, she turned to her guardian.

"P-Professor?" she whimpered. "Is… is that true?"

"Well…" the professor mumbled, pulling the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes. Flora frowned at him and stood, fleeing to her room.

"Alfendi," Layton said softly. "That was uncalled for. A true gentleman—"

"Never makes a lady cry, I know. But you can't deny my claim either!" the boy snapped.

"Go say you're sorry."

"But-!"

"Now, Alfendi," the professor said, his voice stern. Alfendi, having never heard this from his adopted father before, was shocked, but stood anyway and followed the small hall that lead to Flora's room.

"Erm… Flora?" he called softly, knocking on the girl's door. There was no answer. "Flora?" Again, no answer. He scowled at the door. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you cry…"

The door opened a crack, and Flora looked out at the boy, her eyes dry, a determined look in them.

"It's alright, Alfendi. I needed to hear that, if it is the truth. The Professor and Luke were just too nice, and robots can't taste, I don't think," she said. Alfendi didn't understand half of what he said, but he nodded all the same. "I want to help the professor though, any way I can. So, tomorrow, after school, I will be going to the library to pick up cook books."

And with that statement, she closed her door with a sharp snap.

…

 **A/N:** The end! Short, yes, but it got the point across!

The poor Professor, in over his head with Alfendi. He's just a lot of fun to write, hehe.


End file.
